The Best Christmas Gift
by OpalPrincess
Summary: Just a little one shot about how Takumi celebrate his first Christmas eve after his operation. TakumiXAkira!


0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Best Christmas Gift

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was a group of people at the airport, awaiting the two person that were bound to arrive anytime soon from America. Who were this group of people? It's Tokiha Mai and her group of friends, of course! And the person they were waiting for are not Americans, but it's Mai's little brother, Tokiha Takumi and Okuzaki Akira, his so-called 'girlfriend' who were supposed to come back from America just in time for Christmas.

Mai was getting impatient. She tapped her feet impatiently and exclaimed, "What is taking them so long?!? We have been waiting here for, like, 1 hour!"

"There, there Mai… Just wait a while longer… I think they are busy with immigration now and should be out soon…" her boyfriend, Reito comforted her. Mai sighed.

"Well, it's no wonder Mai's impatient. She was planning to hold a Christmas party today. There are still many preparations that must be done." Said Chie, playing with her hand phone. Aoi nodded in agreement beside her.

"But Mai…" Mai turned to look at her good friend, Kuga Natsuki. "Must we come here with such a big bunch of people?" She pointed at the group behind her.

Akane and her Kazu-kun, Tate, who was busy getting himself away from the clingy Shiho, Nao, trying to flirt with any boys passing by, Yukino trying to calm the angry Haruka that were trying to pick a fight with Shizuru and Mikoto, who was trying to restrain herself from pouncing on those food that were on sale.

Mai rubbed her neck in embarrassment. "Well, I thought that the more the merrier. I didn't know that it will turn out like this…"

Natsuki sighed and went off the pull her Shizuru away from Haruka to prevent a commotion from happening.

Mai just stared at all the antics of her friends and smiled. _But they are such a fun bunch of friends!_

"Nee, Mai… Isn't that your brother?" asked Reito, pointing at the exit door.

Mai craned her neck so fast that she could break her neck. There, she saw her brother and his friend emerging out from the big crowd.

"TAKUMI! OVER HERE!" Mai waved her hand maniacally to Takumi and Akira.

Reito tried to calm her girlfriend down. "Mai! Calm down! They know we are here!"

Takumi and Akira walked over to the group, grinning happily at all the people that came to welcome them back.

"Takumi! You look so healthy now! The operation must be a great success!" said Mai, hugging her brother like there is no tomorrow.

"Thanks, neechan… But can you let me go now? I can't breathe!" muffled Takumi from her clothes.

"Oh sorry, Takumi." Mai turned to Akira. "Thank you for taking care of my brother when in America." She then hugged Akira too, who awkwardly hugged back. "Umm.. no problem…"

Mai let go of her. She smiled as she saw her brother was now greeting the others who had came to welcome him too. She turned back to Akira. "Akira-chan…" Akira winced. "Oh sorry, do you prefer me calling you Okuzaki-kun?" Akira shook her head. "It's okay… I have to get used to it one of these days…" Mai grinned a little. "Oh alright. So, Akira-chan, do you know we are having a Christmas Eve party tonight?"

Akira shook her head again. "Well, this is the first time Takumi ever celebrate a party because he had been too sick to join in the crowd for a party because of his health."

Akira gave a softened look at Takumi. "I understand…" said Akira. "What do you need me to help?"

Mai gave her an evil smile. "Oh you don't need to help much. I just need a small favor from you…" Somehow, Akira had a feeling that it's something that was not good for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Christmas Eve Night…

The party was going on great. The food was great (Courtesy of Mai). The music was great. But one thing is missing and Takumi wasn't happy with that. They were all having the party at his dorm but that was not what Takumi was unhappy about. It was a certain someone that was not at the party the whole night. Takumi had been searching everywhere for the kunoichi but the crowd was just too big. He went and asked his sister but his sister just waved it off and said "Oh don't worry… I am sure she is busy right now… She'll come later…" and went off to dance with Reito.

Takumi gave up his search but he was not in the mood to celebrate anymore.

At around 11, the music stopped and everyone was gathering around the living room. Takumi was confused. _What is happening?_

Mai stood up and announced, "Now is the time for presents! The presents are only for Takumi though."

Takumi became puzzled. "Eh? Onee-chan. Aren't we suppose to get our presents tomorrow? Today is only Christmas Eve…"

Everyone laughed. "Well, Takumi. Your presents are not just Christmas presents but they are also your welcome-back-and-congratulations-on-your-operation gifts!"

"Oh…" Everybody was hiding something from him and he knew it from the looks he's getting from everyone.

He started opening presents he got from the others. Natsuki and Shizuru got him a book about nature, Shiho and Tate shared and bought him a kendo stick, "Be sure you join the Kendo club!" Akane and Kazuya bought him a cd that Takumi likes, Haruka and Yukino got a photo frame for him and Mikoto gave him a voucher to an all-you-can-eat buffet that she so reluctant to give.

Nao smirked. "Well, Tokiha-kun. My gift is together with your sis so ask her." Takumi just nodded and looked at his sister. Mai, Chie and Aoi just gave each other an evil grin before Mai turned back to his brother and said, "Nee, Takumi… Our present is quite big so I hope you can handle it."

Takumi just nodded. _How big can it be that I can't handle? I am healthy now!_

Chie and Aoi went into his bedroom and later came back out, both of them standing side by side to block his view but he could see a pair of legs behind them.

Takumi just stood there, waiting for whatever is coming.

Chie and Aoi stepped away, revealing a red-faced Akira wearing a maid outfit. Her blouse was sleeveless and tight that showed off her slim figure and the skirt was just too short that barely covered the bum. On her head was the maid's headdress that looked so cute on her.

Takumi's jaw dropped to the ground. (Okay, that is a little bit exaggerating but you know what I mean! XD)

Shiho was covering Tate's eyes and Akane was slapping Kazuya repeatedly to stop him from staring. Reito, of course, remained calm as ever but there was a hint of blood coming out from his nose.

Mai gave a small push to Akira until she was standing in front of Takumi. There were catcalls and whistles. Akira's face color matched Takumi's face color. Both of them were unable to say anything.

Mai gestured everyone to leave the couple alone. Everyone started to leave one by one. Mai, the last one to go out, winked at them and said, "Takumi. Akira-chan. We'll come back to clean up tomorrow okay? Have fun!" She waved and closed the door, leaving two blushing teenagers standing awkwardly in front of each other.

Takumi finally came to his sense. "Akira, what is going on?"

Akira sighed. She had to follow what the three of them asked her to do. She ignored Takumi's question and said, "Please have a sit, Master Takumi."

"W-what?" Takumi was flabbergasted.

"Please have a sit, Master Takumi." She repeated.

Takumi was unable to comprehend on what is going on here so he just followed her instruction.

"Would you like something to drink, Master Takumi?"

"E-eh? Ummm.. Water will be fine…" answered Takumi, not really thinking.

"Yes, Master Takumi." Akira turned to the kitchen, her skirt swished and showing off her bum. Oh my god. Takumi was getting a nosebleed.

As he frantically looked for a tissue to block his nose, Akira came back with a glass of water and a box of chocolates and put in on the table beside him.

"What's that, Akira?" questioned Takumi, eyeing on the box of chocolates.

"Well, I believe it's a box of chocolates. It's my present from your sister. She asked me to share it with you." She answered. "Do you have any orders, Master?"

"Yes, answer my earlier question."

Akira sighed. "All right… Your sister asked me to help her with a gift so I did… I didn't know it was this and I tried to resist. But your sister threatened me that it's either I wear this and become your maid for a day or your sister and her friends are going to strip me naked, bind me and put me in a box as a present for you."

Takumi was shocked. His mind started to shift to the image where Akira is naked and tied with a bow for him. He began to have a headache.

Akira saw his look of pained and quickly rushed to him. "Are you okay, Takumi?" she said, dropping off the 'Master'.

"Yeah, I am okay. Just a little headache."

Akira was puzzled. _Nao predicted that Takumi will get a headache. How did she know that?_ She thought to herself. Nao had taught her what to do in case Takumi has a headache.

Akira sat down on Takumi's lap, her body facing the side and this caused Takumi to blush and forgot about his little headache. "What are you doing, Akira?"

"Well, Nao told me that you will get a headache and asked me to do this to help ease your migraine. I don't know how it helps but I have to follow…"

She turned her body to face Takumi and used her hands to help massage Takumi's temples. She was so focused on what she was doing that she failed to notice how close she was to him but Takumi noticed and his face went even redder. None of them was talking. This gave time to Takumi to examine the specimen in front of him.

He stared at her face and noticed that she actually put on make-up but very light that it was hardly notice unless during close-up. (This indicates how close they are right now XD) He looked down but quickly looked back up. Akira's collar was a little loose and it gave Takumi a nice view of her bra. His hands couldn't move as he was afraid he will touch somewhere inappropriate.

He couldn't hold himself much longer so he quickly moved his head away, indicating that his headache was okay now. Akira retreated her hands.

"Well, let's eat the chocolates that your sister gave," Akira suggested, forgetting that she was still sitting on his lap and making Takumi awkwardly uncomfortable.

Akira stretched her hands to take the chocolates and offered one to Takumi. Takumi took one and popped it into his mouth.

The chocolate was so sweet and it melted into the mouth. He then heard a moan from Akira, who was clearly enjoying the chocolate. She licked her fingers one by one and Takumi's eyes followed her movements. He knew he was getting a hard-on but luckily Akira was oblivious to it.

When Akira finished with her chocolate, she thought of getting another one when she caught a glance of something on the ceiling right above her. It was mistletoe. _Okay whose work is this? How come I didn't know about mistletoe there?_ She frowned.

Takumi noticed her frown and followed her gaze up the ceiling. He then saw the mistletoe too. He looked back at Akira, who was now blushing slightly.

"Sorry Takumi. I didn't know there was mistletoe up there. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Said Akira. "I totally understand if you-"

Her words were cut off by a kiss from Takumi. At once, she indulged herself in the kiss and her hands flew to his neck. Takumi deepened the kiss and permitted entrance from her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly and he quickly inserted his tongue into her mouth. Akira's mouth tasted like chocolate they ate earlier and the taste was driving him crazy. Akira's moans were not helping as well. Takumi traced his hand up her thighs while the other one made his way down her back. Akira pressed her body closer against his and it looked like she was grinding on him.

Takumi couldn't take it anymore. He carried Akira bridal-style, still not breaking off the kiss and carried her into the bedroom.

Well, that night, all their imaginations ran wild but Takumi couldn't help thinking that this was the first and best Christmas Eve that he ever had.

Merry Christmas!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all! Phew… Took me a few hours to finish this in time for Christmas!

Please review! Just click on the little 'Go' down there! Go on! XD

Thank you very much and Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to you all!


End file.
